


Shepherd

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Christmas Plays, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mr. Simmons chooses the parts, but having a friend in the mix has its perks.





	

Helga tugs down her false beard, furiously scratching at her reddening skin. Phoebe watches her, lips twitching into an almost smile. 

No sympathy to be found from her. Helga gives a final scratch before she turns to glaring at the clipboard in her arms. 

"How come I always have to be the shepherd? This beard always gives me a rash." 

"You know that Mr. Simmons assigns parts by drawing names from a hat. I have no control over which person wears false beards, though I do get to decide the material." 

Both glance over at Rhonda, scowling as she picks cotton ball fuzz off her clothes. 

"Noted."

**Author's Note:**

> I am way late on this, but my holiday got crazy.


End file.
